Veemon's Baby days
by mangajapan
Summary: Very weird story. read to find out.


The sky darkens as nightfall in Tokyo, Japan starts to occur. The sounds of cars and people's footsteps glissando throughout the city. Bright lights dance on the night sky. Davis, who wonders aimlessly around his apartment, decides to explore the wonders of his attic.

He climbs the latter to the attic and the darkness from the attic surrounds him instantly. The moon is the only source of light that brightens and shows the path through the dark depths of the attic's confounds. Boxes, antiques, and old samurai equipment are cascaded around the attic, all wielding a fine layer of dust on the surface. As Davis strolls through the wonders of the attic; he spots a velvet box with golden dragon engravings.

Around the box's edges are crimson outlining designed for someone of royalty.

Davis then wonders to himself…_this box…this box is incredible! Why, with the fine detail…I had no idea that this box was up here. Hmmm…I wonder what Veemon would think about this._ Davis grabs the velvet pigmented box and proceeds downstairs to the apartment.

Meanwhile, Veemon is downstairs watching his favorite cartoons, such as sonic. Veemon sits on the couch wondering why Davis is in the attic. "Hey Veemon! Hey Veemon!" shouts Davis excitingly. "Look what I found!" "What…what did you find?" asked Veemon slowly ascending from the couch. "I don't know…seems like some enchanted box. It looks really cool!" Davis proclaimed.

Veemon stared at the velvet colored box. "It looks very fancy…very…strange" Veemon said. "Yeah, I have no idea why it was in the attic. I don't remember packing it with our stuff up there." Davis stated. "Can I have a look at it?" Veemon inquired, inching just a little closer to the velvet casing. "Sure" agreed Davis as he handed the box to Veemon.

Veemon slowly studies the outer layer of the box, rotating it with his hand, looking at it from all angles. "Wow! This is pretty cool. I wonder what's inside" asked Veemon, studying the box continually. "Open it, see what's inside" urged Davis. "Okay…okay" Veemon said slowly lifting the box's lid. Little by little Veemon slowly opened the top of the box until, the box was fully opened. Davis snatched at the box and grabbed the content out. It was a bright and clear shining pendulum with a bronze silk-like chain.

Davis began to sway the pendulum side-by-side, and soon swaying it in front of Veemon's face.

"Ah! It's a jewelry piece. I wonder how much its worth?" inquired Davis, not knowing how Veemon's behavior was suddenly and drastically changing.

"Veemon. What's wrong?" asked Davis. "Veve want milk-milk!" he hollered vigorously "Veve want milk-milk" "What the hell! What's wrong with you Veemon?" Davis inquired, shocked that his best friend was acting like…like a baby.

Davis hastily pulled out his cell-phone, hoping that maybe a friend could help with his predicament. However, after several calls and several statements from Veemon saying that '_He went poopy'_, Davis's luck was falling quickly. Then, things changed for the worse. "What in the world is that smell?" Davis asked while entering the living room. And there it was. _SQUISH. _A noise that would change Davis's mind then and there. Davis hesitated to look down, but, when he finally did; at the threshold of the door and right under his foot, was a thick and brown substance not foreign to Davis. It was indeed, you guessed it, crap!

Veemon crawled over to Davis. "Seee! I told you!" Veemon said in a babyish voice. "Veve went poo-poo!"

"Ugh! I can clearly see and smell that!" Davis said, his face and body immobilized. Not wanting to take another move and _smear_ the…crap on his newly done carpet.

Davis slowly lifted his leg up and slipped off his now 'crapped-up-shoe'. _Now, _thought Davis. _I'll just hop over to the kitchen, get a paper towel and wipe off the…crap. _ And with that thought, he executed his plan.

Davis started to hop over to his kitchen. All was going smoothly, until. Well…

Davis failed to notice that Veemon was crawling in front of him. He took a step and then tripped over Veemon. With that act, the shoe went flying and landed right in front of Davis.

Davis fell, you guessed it, face-forward into the shoe. His face, now covered with the feces of his Digimon.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Davis screamed, as he hastily got up and ran over to the trash can. He, _released _ his _inner stomach _ fluid into the trash can. He then went over to the kitchen sink and wiped his face clean, scrubbed his face with dish cleaning fluid, and rinsed his face before drying it off with a paper towel.

"I'm gonna need a little bit more help" proclaimed Davis, before exiting the apartment.

Davis started down the hallway of his apartment complex, wondering who could assist him with his conflict. Not paying mind to where he was going, and just walking aimlessly in his pursuit to get help he bumped into a person or thing. He looked and saw that he had bumped into a girl. The girl appeared to be in her teens, had long thick black hair, tan skin, hazel-nut eyes, and pink lips.

"S-sorry miss, I was just going to go and get some help" Davis said.

"Oh, no big deal. Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you that boy on the soccer team?" she asked.

"Well, yeah…I do play soccer".

"I thought I had recognized you, say, you said you had a problem?" she asked with the up most kindness.

"Well, yeah! I have a _very important _problem on my hands" Davis stated, hoping that the girl could lend a helping hand.

"Well, I guess I can help you" she said, slightly unsure of the severity of the problem.

"Come on, follow me" Davis said, taking her hand and leading her back to his apartment.

Upon arrival, both Davis and the girl entered the apartment and saw Veemon rolling on the floor of the apartment.

"Ah! What is that thing!" she shouted frantically.

"Wait! Wait! I can explain" Davis pleaded.

"But, but it has a tail!" She said frightened.

"As I told you, I can explain. Their called Digimon's, their digital monsters. They come from the computer. This, this is my partner named Veemon. We team up against the other Digimon's that try to hurt humans and other creatures."

"Well, okay I guess. But, what's your problem?" she asked."

"Well you see…." Davis said before taking a big breath.

"I went up in the attic and found a jewelry box. I brought it downstairs and showed it to Veemon. I took out this pendulum that was inside and started to a sway it. And then he started to act weird. He started to act like a baby…I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm kind of scared"

Davis looked back at the girl, who was now on the floor unconscious on the floor.

Davis then picked up the girl and placed her on his couch. Veemon on the other hand was now fast asleep.

The seconds turned into hours and Davis still stayed next to the side of the girl who had agreed to help him with his predicament. After a few hours from fainting she had finally revived.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Davis.

"Yeah…it's just…all that information was a bit to much for me" she replied giving a warm smile and rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah…I understand what you mean" proclaimed Davis.

"Yeah…what's your name? I didn't catch it" she said.

"My name's Davis, what's yours?" Davis asked in a curiously.

"Oh, my name's Star" she replied.

"Oh, really"

"Yeah. So, what's that problem that you need fixing?" Star asked.

"Well, see…my Digimon is acting funny. Normally he doesn't act this way. It all started with the pendulum."

"Pendulum?" questioned Star.

"Yeah, I swayed the pendulum in front of his face and now he's. Well. That!" Davis exclaimed, pointing at Veemon.

"Well, if he's acting like a baby I have the perfect solution!" she proclaimed, while standing up.

"Like what?" Asked Davis.

"You see, I do a part-time job at a local daycare. I am fully experienced in changing diapers, let alone taking care of children."

"Really! That's awesome! But…how do you suggest we go about this?" asked Davis, unsure of his own self.

"Well first off…" she said while walking a few steps forward.

"You'll clean up this mess. I'll run over to my apartment and grab a few baby supplies."

"Okay, deal!" Davis said. And got up.

"All right! I'll be right back" Star said, and hurried out of the apartment.

Davis was just a little bit disturbed at the fact of cleaning up his Digimon's…._droppings_. Davis grabbed a couple of cleaning materials and began to clean up the various splotches of poop on the floor. Davis was not too far from complete when Star arrived back at the apartment. Davis finished cleaning up the last splotch of poop and threw the remains in the trash. Davis then showed Star to Veemon who was laying dormant on the floor of the apartment. "Come here baby" Star said before scooping up the baby and taking him to the couch. She proceeded to clean up Veemon, as he was dirty from his previous escapade. When he was all cleaned. Star then pampered him by putting a diaper on him with baby powder. She then got a nice blanket and laid it on the couch. She then placed Veemon on the couch and placed a pacifier in his mouth.

"Wow…you're really good at this" Davis said.

"Yeah, now I got to get back to my apartment" she said while getting up and waking out the door.

"Wait, wait! You can't just leave me here!" Davis said a little worry.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Besides, I'll be back tomorrow to help you with the baby." she said kindly.

"Okay. So I just go to sleep?" Inquired Davis.

"Yeah…the baby should be okay while your sleeping" she said before she left.

_Okay, I guess. I hope your right._ Thought Davis before closing the door and going to bed.


End file.
